Keron's Project X
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: A plan of revenge... in the misfortunate hands of a group of idiots.
1. Prologue

He loathed pity.

Pity was for imbeciles who weren't good enough, who were worth the pathetic glance over the shoulder, the prodding of another as they whispered, "He was so close."

So close.

'So close' was not nearly close enough.

It didn't take long for the news to spread- the brilliant and successful commander of the Keronian army was stripped of his position due to his incompetence in securing his solders' safety for the sake of the mission.

He certainly had a blemish in his reputation, but it was not for the failure of a correctly persecuted invasion, as he had been concerned about before.

'You may be revived to your original position,' the council had told him, 'but for now, we will give you leave to recover your thoughts; perhaps high authority has gone to your head.'

It's not uncommon for this sort of thing to happen to certain superiors, but in reality, the government wanted to peer closer into his history and see if there were any other records of fallen officers that they were not aware of. After all, if he truly felt that 'a mission fails when soldiers die in war', perhaps there were other subordinates that he had willingly sacrificed for other operations.

To which, he left the room in silent, heated dignity, simmering in absolute hatred of the ones who snagged and dragged him under the 'competence of failure' alongside them.

The Keroro Platoon had proven to be a laughingstock to Keron; yes, they were praised with fan letters and occasional gifts and merchandising, but it was not because they were respected as soldiers as they were respected as comedians.

Stories about their mishaps usually became the talk of the week. It didn't help that the government enforced their comedic episodes and allowed the Platoon residence there far longer than they would have allowed anyone else.

Yes, true, their original purpose was certainly to invade Pekopon, but after failure after countless failure, after chance after countless chance given, the government just about gave up. Certainly, however, they found their failures quite refreshing and encouraging to the fact that while they were imperfect, At Least They Weren't the Keroro Platoon (a common saying in Keron).

Of course, there would be the occasional traditional authority on the council that would protest against this idiocy, and thus, a threat would be delivered to Pekopon in an effort to get the original purpose done. Surprisingly, the Keroro Platoon would come up with the upper hand, each and every time.

To then, the favorite phrase of the week would instead be, 'At Least We Aren't That Moron Who Challenged the Keroro Platoon'.

So, unsurprisingly, this was uttered up and around the former commander, completely unaware that he was actually behind them. He broke a window on his way out the building to show his displeasure, if that wasn't striking enough.

"What's his problem?" 

* * *

Geriri was convinced that revenge was a waste of time.

Now, he was convinced that it was his only means of salvation from insanity.

He awoke one morning to find that he had aggressively damaged his wall with war plans to humiliate the Keroro Platoon the way that they had humiliated him- or worse.

His back slouched against the sofa, his feet lazily propped up with an empty bottle of booze in his hand, he stared in pain from the migraine that pounded his brain as he proceeded to read the almost incomprehensible blank ink scrawls.

Some part of him, the more logical side obviously, proposed that he immediately paint over it before the landlord found it and kicked him out.

But astonishingly, he left it on, even adding to it every few days while he mulled over his coffee. He thought to himself, 'this couldn't possibly work, but it's still fun to think of the consequences'.

Yet, he was willing to help fund a laboratory that was desperate to remain open if they agreed to work for him on a side project, and thus, before he even realized it, he was beginning his vengeful operation.

Of course, the Keroro Platoon were idiots. One of the scientists went down to Pekopon and explained in a less than scientific matter that they needed two vials worth of their blood. What for? To inspect for any foreign and inconspicuous diseases.

Kururu had protested that he could easily do it himself, questioning the authenticity of the scientist that made the trip to their headquarters. And, of course, Keroro pretty much saved the entire mission by claiming that Kururu could do weird stuff with their DNA, like cloning or mutating and all that jazz. Moreover, even the yellow curry-loving inventor consented, but only after the scientist had mentioned it was mandatory and that the government would cut part of their salary for the refusal of medical services, or some sort of crap like that.

Yes, they bought it, and the operation continued smoothly from then on.

It was dubbed "Project X". 

* * *

"What happened to all the dialogue?" Keroro asked Tamama, who was scarfing down a chocolate banana cream pie.

"Exposition," Kururu replied for the tadpole. He sounded bored, like there was nothing that concerned him.

"Ooohh. But wait." Keroro stood up from his unfinished Gundam model and looked at the scientist. "We've been doing nothing all day; what would it be about?"

"Kuku! How should I know? For all we know this episode could be focused on someone else." Kururu didn't even look up from his computer.

"Hey, Tamama, did I do anything stupid recently?"

Tamama swallowed his latest bite. "Ummm... nope, not recently."

"I think I even remembered to do the dishes today," Keroro mused. "So I can't possible get in trouble with-"

Heavy, violent thuds pounded suddenly against the door, each "knock" noticeably more angry and vicious. The poor door could only withstand about three of them, and was instantly shoved down like a tree to a woodcutter.

Keroro stood in horror, his eyes widening, sweat trickling down his face-

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yelled. "YOU FORGOT TO DO THE DISHES AGAIN!"

"Ohh, I probably dreamed about it," Keroro shrugged. "False alar-" a rubbery squeak commenced when the oldest Hinata sibling grabbed Keroro from his head and pulled him up to her face. "Hi! Wow, is that a new zit?"

"Where-?! Hey!" Natsumi scowled to the green frog. "Nice try, frogturd. Don't think you're going to get away with it this time." She gave him a smug little grin. "Because you forgot to do the dishes, you're going to have to clean out the fridge too."

"What? But that's your job today!" Keroro protested. "And plus it's like totally gross!"

"That's what you get," Natsumi said casually, dropping him on his head. "Now get to it, or I'll kick you to the kitchen!" 

* * *

Geriri didn't understand why the scene changed so pointlessly, but no matter.

Ten small containers of blood would create five Keronians. He could have easily just cloned each individual member, but he recognized the flaws in doing so; basically, each member would be forced to face themselves, and they would be able to identify each weakness and personality con that the clone would possess. It would be too easy of a battle, especially if they don't decide to go against themselves.

Geriri asked the scientists to simply extract the traits that were undeniably useless, but they replied that it would be impossible; something concerning nature vs. nurture, and that the clones would have certain traits regardless.

Cloning was a procedure that didn't interest him even though it was an enormous factor to his plan. He got bored when they tried to explain the concept to him and he cut them off, giving them the freedom to do whatever they thought was best.

Instead, the scientists crossed DNA strands with another, creating five unique individuals that could, under the right training, prove to be difficult for the Keroro Platoon to defeat.

Needless to say, Project X was certainly a large enough experiment that did catch the government's attention. Geriri explicated the matter by stating that the Keroro Platoon needed to be challenged, and once again, the idea of Pekopon's invasion was highly encouraged.

While they agreed to give him authority to instruct and train this new platoon, they refused his offer of returning to his original position, and they warned him of his past actions. They assured him clearly that if he were to repeat to his former behavior, this mission would be cut off of its entirety, regardless of how far they were to go to the invasion.

Geriri grudgingly agreed.

Fortunately, the government was willing to support him as far as funding the laboratory for him, to which he used on a second project that he only revealed to a certain group of scientists.

Why would the government allow this obviously sociopathic man bent on revenge lead a mission like this alone?

They never were the best judges of character. Plus, they thought it would be hilarious.

Geriri was annoyed when he heard that the clones would take quite a while to grow; again, he cut them off when they tried to explain the necessary precautions when creating life artificially. The clones would start off as test tube babies, so to speak. While they told him that they could speed up the aging process a bit to get them where they would intelligent enough to retain information to learn, speeding up the process too quickly could hurt them in the long run. Sure, they would quickly be old enough to face off the Keroro Platoon, but within weeks or months they would be too old to do so. This was a fragile science indeed.

Why wasn't this as easy as the science fiction movies he watched with his ex-girlfriend?

Cloning was so limited. If he had known it had all these problems he wouldn't have invested so much money in it. 

* * *

"The Keroro Platoon is, let me be quite frank- stupid."

The five children giggled at this, and Geriri gave them a strict look, stopping them short. He continued.

"You are the next generation- you must prove that your worth is greater than theirs. You will outshine them. You will succeed where they have failed- to conquer the planet Pekopon."

"Gesundheit," the blue one piped. This comment earned quite another number of giggles. Geriri glared once more.

"For the final time, it's a planet," Geriri stressed.

"Oh... sorry, I forgot."

"Soon one of you will be skilled enough to fight against the Keroro Platoon," Geriri proceeded, ignoring the tadpole. "I expect you to execute this plan fluidly. Prove that you are better than the Keroro Platoon. Show them that the conquer of Pekopon is possible, and that it can be performed professionally. The weight of this mission is on your shoulders, children. It all depends on you."

The tadpoles stared in silent awe. They no doubt marveled at his speech, weighing the amount of dignity and responsibility given to them...

The blue one raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"We have no idea what you just said."

* * *

**Author's Note: A long time ago (well, actually a few months ago)... I came up with an idea that was just going to stay as an idea until I was encouraged to continue on with this story. **

**However, since I've already started so many stories and I have YET to finish them, this is going to be a very open-ended... series(?). **

**Much like One Hundred Days, I'm going to let people volunteer to contribute chapters, but unlike OHD, I'm letting _anybody _submit a chapter. Of course, I have to read it and approve it first, but yes- because of my busy schedule, I'm letting everyone help out if they want to. Please give me a ring if you're interested.**

**Also, thanks for reading xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Did you know that at one point I knew the narrator from the PowerPuff Girls? The PowerPuff Girls sounded like such a good gig. But he didn't want to trade. Jerk!**

Geriri looked down at his pupils with a mixture of satisfaction and pride. They stood with dignity and restraint, their backs erect, shoulders straight. Training had been merciless as of late; there were times when a member would collapse in exhaustion, to which the ex-commander would scold at them for their weakness.

It didn't help that one in particular was so sickly in the first place- and it didn't help at all that he was actually the best fighter. Skillful in terms of evasion, accuracy, and speed, Geriri was always conflicted to whether he should be the leader or not.

There were others who were just as strong, but when locked in combat, he always came out to be the victor.

The green one was knocked out of the ring first- she, unfortunately, had difficultly controlling the beam that would light up in her mouth. It was too slow to begin with, giving the blue one an excellent advantage to strike first. If she made it past the first punch, she would release the energy... only to miss and then be catapulted out of the battle arena.

The black one was second. Intelligent as he was, he always overestimated his strategy. Machines that he had built would materialize on his arms, and on his way he would press button after countless button beams of energy that headed straight to the blue one. Overconfidence was his downfall; the blue one simply swerved out of the way and then lunged forward. Out of the ring.

The next two were the more complicated and longer lasting battles, albeit entertaining to watch, Geriri would muse to himself.

The yellow one always calculated first before deciding on his attack. He judged by the way the blue one moved how he had been lately injured on his prior fights, and would then aim to fire one of his many arsenal of handheld guns at the weakened body member. Critical hits ensued, one after the other, the blue one struggling to hold himself up. Adrenaline would kick in. Dodge, swerve, aim, hit. The yellow one's personal weakness was finding a way to attack someone at close range; stress would overpower him, and the pressure to think quickly enough to deliver a nasty blow took too much time. The blue one would use this to his advantage, and kick him out of the ring.

The red one and the blue one stood still, facing each other. Unlike the others, who more or less had a more obvious weakness, she was a little harder to read. It varied each time. Sometimes she had trouble keeping up with her footing, other times she made the wrong move a few seconds too late. It didn't help that while the others tried to perfect their decided strategies, she changed hers every time it was her turn to fight. This time, it was a knife. He didn't want to move for the sake of giving her the idea that his arm was injured from the battle with the yellow one, though he could tell by the look that she had in her eye that she had already found out. He already knew where she was going to go after. It seemed that finally her patience waned completely, and she starting by running up to him face first. He moved out of the way, to which she tried to get down on the ground and kick his leg and knock him down. Pain crawled up his skin as the attack worked, and he fell to the floor. She quickly stood up and lunged the blade forward; he rolled out of the way just as the knife screeched against the metal of the floor beneath her. He scrambled to his feet, all the while inwardly screaming from the absurd amount of agony. Just as he was about to deliver a blow, she vanished in a puff of smoke. It didn't take a second for him to realize where she was, and he ducked, just barely avoiding the swipe of the knife to the shoulder. He reached up and grabbed the handle, the two struggling to overpower the other. Their hands, tangled together, shuddered to keep the weapon from either going back or forward.

He suddenly let go just as she pulled violently backward, letting her stumble slightly as she tried to regain her balance. It only took a moment, but it was one that the blue one quickly accepted. He thrusted his leg upward and knocked his foot right under her chin; the echo of colliding teeth resounded around the room before the quiet thump of flesh hitting the floor. She grunted weakly, looking up in annoyance and disappointment to find herself out of the ring.

"OW!" the blue one whined, falling on his rear. "My foot! What happened to my foot?"

The red one silently rolled her eyes, regaining her dignity as much as she possibly could after being defeated by the obvious moron.

"Unfortunately I underestimated his speed," the yellow one said, standing beside her but failing to help her to her feet. "I see that you also read his digression from his leg, mm?"

"I did that!" the black one said with a smirk, before his lips falling with irritation. "Why don't you let us win once, eh?! Do you really need all that glory for yourself?!"

"And did you really need to hurt us that badly?" the younger "sister" whined. She had a pretty sizable bump on her head, and was trying not to touch it too much. "You could tickled me instead."

"I'll remember that next time," the blue one promised her.

"No you won't! You said that yesterday!"

Each of them were originally labelled "X1", "X2", and so on, in an effort to retain distance between he as an actual Keronian and they as clones, merely pawns in his game of revenge.

The government was less than pleased with this decision, ordering him to assign names for them lest they find better homes that would raise these children instead of him.

Again, he grudgingly complied, naming them based off of their prime personality traits.

The blue one was given the name "Wasusu", derived from the word "to forget". This one had a troubling side affect that couldn't be removed even by surgery. The scientists explained it as an unforeseeable brain condition that just simply could not be corrected. As such, he would only retain so much information and actually remember it before quickly forgetting it just as he has to retain more information. Or something. At least his body had better luck remembering things, as muscle memory contributed much to his skill in battle.

"Kanini" simply meant "quiet", noting the red one's usual silent demeanor and reluctance to speak more than neccessary. She was also very strong and gifted in battle, but unfortunately the will to prove herself better than the rest compelled her to keep fighting. Geriri noticed with disturbance that she was attracted to him- to which he later found out no more than a possible father figure. He used this to his advantage, dangling the possibility of fatherly love to her if she could only be the best. It was the only thing that pushed her on.

"Seruru" came from the word "to annoy", in terms of the black one willingly distancing himself with the others by annoying them. It gave more meaning to the saying "intelligence equals isolation", though he normally only tried to merge himself with the others when he wanted to flaunt his high IQ. To which his brother, the only one smarter than himself, would roll his eyes.

The yellow one's name became "Yakuku" - "strategy". His determination to continue to mix brains and brawn together was always a struggle to him, as he only succeeded certain aspects of each quality. It was obvious that he gave more weight to "brawn" than "brain", however; thinking too much was usually the anchor that held him down.

Geriri became very close to calling the green one "Kawaii", for her disgustingly adorable charm, but later felt that the name "Sosasa" was more appropriate. It translated to the verb "manipulating". She seemed sweet and harmless enough, but she was very, very good at using her charm to her advantage. He learned with annoyance that the scientists would occasionally sneak her candy despite his direct order not to give them any sugar. All she had to do was ask, bat her eyes, and say, "Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" They were putty in her hands. But Geriri was stone. She was grounded the most.

While there was no doubt they still had much to learn, with each passing day Geriri became confident that they would be competent enough to defeat the Keroro Platoon, conquer Pekopon, and humiliate them at their worst.

**In the City of Townsville!**

Too late for that joke.

**Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Written by Naturisticleafy on DeviantArt.**

* * *

**Y'know, I've always wanted to try narrating Pokemon since Pokemon and Keronians are similar, if you think about it. Both are magical aliens in someway and both you end up wanting to punt into a wall….**

Geriri looked at his Solders as they did their training and activities as per usual. He stepped back to see what the keronians would do if they thought he wasn't paying attention…

The results were quite shocking for him.

It all started of a simple game. How it ended up was everyone becoming grounded for a fortnight though….

…

Let me explain…

Seruru had made a bet with Sosasa. Both Seruru and Sosasa would have one chance to make Kanini break her cool act and snap at the two; the reward was that the other would have to sneak out and steal candy for the other… of course, the cute green keronian happily agreed to do it, determined to not only break Kanini's cool, but also break Seruru's prideful streak.

"So-So, are you ready to loose?" Seruru asked in an annoying taunt, grinning excitedly and hopping from one foot to another as he looked at Sosasa for the response he had hoped for. He wasn't disappointed either.

"Me, ready to loose? Don't you mean you?" Sosasa asked in a cute voice, pulling out her tongue at him before turning around on her heels. "Anyway, let's go!" She pointed at the red keronian known as Kanini, who was sulking in the corner for yesterday's loss.

_As a reminder, yesterday the five keronians had a battle against each other. Whoever won would battle the next person until all keronians lost and the last winner would… well, be the winner. Long story short, Kanini had lost, and this had secretly hurt her pride, and though she was trying to not make it show, everyone else already knew it._

"Kaniniiii~!" Seruru called out happily, leaning against her shoulder. "How are you doing~?"

The response was a huff and a turn of the head from Kanini.

Seruru snorted and said with a cheeky grin, "I have a present for you~"

He took out a small tube, giving it to Kanini before stepping back.

Kanini took the time to stare at this tube before she finally opened it. Silly snakes popped out and hit her smack-bang in the face.

There was silence for what seemed like forever. She threw it at Seruru and growled silently, but did nothing more.

Seruru whined about the bruise appearing on his face and gave a grumble about how it was going to be impossible to crack her, but Sosasa seemed very confident in her own plan.

Sosasa walked over to Kanini and sat in front of her, making the red keronian reluctantly look up. Sosasa started making really annoying, yet cute faces. She did this until her own face started hurting. Kanini only gave a confused stare. She shrugged, looked back down, and then carried on making marks in the carpet.

Now the yellow keronian, and part of the brains of the group, Yakuku, had caught wind of this annoying game and decided to join in by force despite Seruru and Sosasa arguing about it being unfair that he joined in so late.

Yakuku simply walked up and started repeatedly prodding Kanini in the shoulder blade, making her twitch and growl. You could see her desperately trying to ignore him, but it was getting too much for her. She was actually about to strike, when-

"S-Stoooop!" a strained voice called out, and a growl could be slightly heard, a blue keronian stood there with both his paws out, having his scarf covering his mouth because of yesterday's fight.

We know him as Wasusu: the cause of Kanini's temper.

He stood up and limped over. "Why don't you leave Kanini to recover?" he asked the three others, who glanced at each other.

"I don't need you to defend me.." Kanini snarled slightly. She looked up at Wasusu, who gave a small whine.

"B-but…" Wasusu began.

"NO!" Kanini snapped, and stood up, pressing her face against his. "I don't need YOU to be sticking up for me! I can easily defeat them all if I so wished!" She shoved him.

Wasusu went into defense straight away and pushed Kanini back forcefully, making Kanini stumble backwards against the wall. Her eyes flared up straight away.

Kanini had simply wanted to just leave it at a shove- just to solve it quickly- but something snapped inside her. With the others having already wound her up, she was about to lash out to attack Wasusu.

Geriri stepped in at this point and stopped any fighting from going on, grabbing Kanini by her hat and Wasusu by his scarf. "No fighting unless authorized," he ordered. "Now. All of you are grounded for two weeks, and you all are going to spend it cleaning the bathrooms and lab rooms up, got it?"

They nodded slowly, their shoulders dropping in disappointment.

So yes, that is how the entire platoon got grounded for two weeks… but will they be in the temporally home for that long?

**I bet my cliffhangers are better than the Pokemon narrative ones…. humph..**


	4. Chapter 3

"Just for the record, I won."

"Oh, shut up, Yakuku!"

The yellow Keronian grinned at the black and green Keronians, who glowered at him sourly. His smile fell, however, when he returned to scrubbing the toilet in front of him.

"Why'd we all have to be punished for this?" Sosasa protested, folding her arms. "Why couldn't it have just been Kanini and Wasusu? They were the ones who actually got violent!"

"If you hadn't started the stupid game to begin with," Kanini snarled, "Then we wouldn't be _in_ this mess, would we?"

Wasusu perked up. "What game? Did I win?"

"No. You lost."

The blue Keronian slumped. "Aww."

"Oh, it was just a game!" the green tadpole whined. "Why can't you guys just understand the concept of 'fun'?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word," Kanini said flatly, cleaning the mirrors.

Seruru gave her a bored glance, rolled his eyes, and went back to mopping the floor. "I'm sick of waiting around like this! When are we going to start doing that mission we were originally training for?"

"What mission?"

"The mission- oh for the love of whatever!" Yakuku threw his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother explaining this to you again? I'm ashamed to think I'm related to you."

"You're _not_ related to him," Sosasa and Kanini said in the same annoyed, crisp tone. "We are."

"Ah. That makes me feel so much better, then." A dirty sponge was tossed his way. "Hey!"

"I think we should sneak out."

The four Keronians turned to the black one, who stared back at them, the mop in hand.

"I'm serious," Seruru snapped when the others didn't say anything, frankly annoyed when it seemed that they weren't going to listen. "The only reason we exist is so that we can defeat the Keroro Platoon, right? I think we're ready. Even if Geriri doesn't think so, we can prove him wrong by doing so otherwise."

"Hm," Yakuku said slowly. "That surely is an interesting plan... but there are still quite a bit of holes in it."

"Like what?"

"Like how are we going to get there?" Sosasa asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Not that I don't agree to it- heck, I'd rather leave then be stuck here doing chores all day- but he's got a point. Isn't their base in Pekopon?"

"We got a ship, don't we?" Seruru shrugged. "It won't take too long to override the code and hack into it."

"Shouldn't take too long to override the code and hack into it- _how do you know_ how to hack into a system?" Yakuku scowled, folding his arms.

"I read books," Seruru said. He glared at his brother, trying to get him to understand that there were just some areas that he was better at than he was. "And I've done it a couple of times before, when we were allowed to use the computers. Look, guys, it's not that hard."

"But what are we to do with the coordinates?" Yakuku replied dryly. "Are you telling me you know how to get there?"

"I can learn," Seruru retorted. When it seemed the team was losing interest, he added, "I think we're ready. So what if Wasusu beats us at the game every time? I'm sure that doesn't make much of a difference- what if we're all strong in our own way and that he's tougher means he's only stronger than any member of the Keroro Platoon?"

"Ahh, but it simply means that Geriri is waiting for all of us to be evenly balanced," Wasusu told him. "If only one of us stronger, then that gives us the greatest disadvantage if he were to fall at the enemy."

"I'm not going to wait here anymore!" Seruru shoved the mop away from himself, letting it fall and hit the ground loudly. The echo actually drew Kanini's and Wasusu's attention toward him when they had easily gotten bored of his speech. "We have potential. We can _do_ this."

Kanini gazed over at Wasusu. "What do you think?"

Wasusu rested his hand on his chin. "I think we should."

Now the surprised looks turned over to him.

"Why not? I think he's made several good points."

"Are you lucid now?"

Wasusu grinned. "More or less." He tended to switch from being some sort of a brainless ditz to a slightly forgetful though capable person, the latter being his more 'lucid' state. He cleared his throat. "Anyway. I think even though we're still unexperienced for the most part, we can gain it a lot quicker than over here."

"It's _safer_ here," Yakuku reminded him, feeling his defense beginning to weaken. Now, it seemed, it was three against two-

"It's about time," Kanini smirked. "I've been wondering when we were going to get out of here. Count me in."

**Aaaand now it's four to one. Resistance is futile when you got dumb friends, everyone!**

"W-well," Yakuku stammered slightly, trying to regain his composure. "I'm not going. I choose to remain here."

"But you're the smart one," Sosasa pointed out to him.

"I thought Seruru was the smart one," the yellow Keronian said tersely.

"Nah, you're the smarter one," Wasusu waved his hand slightly, failing to realize that he was insulting the black Keronian. "We'll need you."

"Tough," Yakuku scoffed. He folded his arms. "Then it seems I shall be the anchor that keeps the four of you down here. Trust me, I'm only doing this for your own protection."

Wasusu's face suddenly grew dark. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

The blue one snapped his fingers. "Sosasa. _Get the rope._"

Yakuku immediately turned, face turning pale. "Wait. What is the rope for?"

"Kanini- grab him."

"It seems you don't have much of a choice after all," Kanini quipped quietly, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you just don't send them down there already."

Geriri was getting tired of this. He turned to the executive in annoyance. "And _I_ still don't understand why you can't see that they're just not ready it yet."

"They look capable to me," the Keronian said, pursing his lips.

Geriri pulled out a metallic device and pressed a button that was on the center, allowing a green beam to shoot up. It expanded and revealed a holographic grid. It eventually spiraled slightly before it began to show a play-by-play of the Keronian clones fighting, conversing, and interacting with each other. "As you can see, I only _worry_ for their welfare. Their mindsets are those of children... they haven't quite reached that full maturity that I have been hoping for. Yes, it will still take quite a while before I decide to allow them lead on with their mission-"

"Err, excuse me?"

Geriri turned, his face twisted into one of aggravation. "What is it."

The scientist pinched uncertainly at her lab coat. "E-err, the X Project... they kind of... left."

The executive rose his brows is amusement as Geriri fully faced the scientist. "Wait,_what do you mean they kind of left?_"

"T-the ship that we designed, sir? It's been hijacked. A-and the clones are nowhere to be found."

"_Please insist that you are joking._"

"I-I am not, sir."

"It looks like we're going to have a fun show to watch after all!" the executive chuckled. "I'll go tell headquarters."

Geriri gripped the seats. This was not good. _This was not good at all._ Their battle strategies lacked luster; they could easily be defeated, even by that of morons such as the Keroro Platoon.

He felt his glorious plan of revenge dwindle into a sliver of garbage.

Anger rose within him.

_Absolutely not._ He had invested too much time, effort, money and energy on this stupid plan, only for his clones to suddenly go against his orders.

He turned to the monitors and immediately began an interspacial call.

* * *

"Incoming message," Sosasa read slowly. She gazed at her brother. "Wasusu, what does this mean?"

"I dunno."

A few muffled cries caught their attention.

"Take that off of him," Wasusu instructed Kanini.

The red Keronian ripped the duct-tape off of Yakuku's mouth. "_OW._ MUST YOU HAVE INSISTED THAT I BE GAGGED WITH DUCT-TAPE?"

"Hey, we couldn't find a cloth and we were running out of time," Sosasa said defensively.

"Anyway, what's that?" Kanini asked him, pointing.

"I don't know," Yakuku told them menacingly. "_I just wanted that removed from my face._"

"It's a message, stupid," Seruru scoffed. He pressed a button.

Geriri's face came up large on the monitor.

The five Keronians cringed.

"You don't look so happy," Seruru observed.

"What do you think."

"That... you don't look so happy," Wasusu replied cluelessly.

Geriri cast a look of utter annoyance at the blue Keronian before glaring at the rest of the cast. "What you have done is _insubordination._ I demand that you come back at once."

"How about no?" Seruru giggled.

"_Seruru-_"

"Oh my gosh! What is _that?_" the black Keronian inquired mockingly, his hand hovering over a button.

"_Seruru, don't you dare hang up on m-_"

His face was obscured over blackness; the communicator had been turned off.

"We... are so grounded," Wasusu groaned, his hand over his face.

"You wanted this just as much as we did."

"No I didn't! ...Wait, did I?"

The group rolled their eyes in unison.

"Now." Kanini gazed down at the tied up frog. "What's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 4

**First part written by SunriseofLove/KittyRainbowBlossomWings, last part written by MissPeridot in DeviantArt. **

* * *

"The plan?" Seruru smiled a creepy grin. "Find our originals-_obviously_-and prove to Geriri and them how good we are." He gave a small chuckle.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Wasusu smiled, though it quickly morphed into one of confusion as he thought of yet another problem, "But, uhhhhhhh...Wait, where _are_ our originals?"

"Pekopon is a big planet... I doubt we'll be able to find them easily." Yakuku pointed out. "Oh, and by the way, WOULD ANYONE BE SO KIND AS TO UNTIE ME NOW?!"

Kanini rolled her eyes and irritably drew her blade.

"...Please be gentle."

"No promises."

"I can find their exact location. I mean, I have the coordinates to Pekopon already but their exact location should be easy enough to find." Seruru pulled up some of the ship's main computers to try to figure out if the Keroro platoon's location was in their databases.

They were nearing pekopon, the big blue planet was in view.

"Oh, wow, it's pretty!" Wasusu chirped. "What is it called again?"

Sosasa ignored him. "Well, bro?"

"Just a sec, I think I've found the location. I just need to zoom into it..." Seruru clicked some buttons, using his fingers to dilate a particular area on the computer screen.

"Ship's fuel has been depleted: a reminder to refuel," the ship beeped in a low monotone voice and a small red light in the corner of the screen grew brighter.

"You didn't get any fuel before we headed off?" Sosasa asked. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Geez, idiot."

"I thought it had already been restocked." Seruru admitted.

"It's all right. How much fuel to we have left?" Wasusu asked, peeking over his shoulder.

The power of the ship shut off just as they got into the atmosphere of Pekopon.

"None." Seruru answered.

The ship begin falling.

"WHAT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sosasa was the one who freaked out mostly.

"Maybe we can figure out how to get out of this. Keronian technology should have a button to soften the crash. Everybody grab onto something!" Yakuku suggested as he found the button on the ship and pushed it.

"Tch." Kanini grabbed onto something as instructed. "How burdensome." She ended up having to grab Wasusu as well, knowing the poor confused idiot would more than likely forget what to do just as they were going to crash.

Yakuku held his glasses in place as Sosasa clutched on to him fearfully. Seruru stood by hiumself.

They all closed their eyes and prepared for impact only thinking and subconsciously glaring at the black Keronian for not restocking the fuel.

The impact was an understatement to say painful. It broke apart most of the ship and scattered the five keronians inside.

Most of them were knocked out for a while before they awoke but Wasusu managed to be the first to awaken.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Wasusu danced and celebrated that obvious fact. Glancing around he saw only the chair that he had clung onto for dear life. "W-where's the rest of them?"  
He finally asked looking around. "We made it to Peko-what's it called, right?" He covered his face with his bandana a bit frightened of his missing platoon.

"I have to go rescue them and find them!" He decided over enthusiastically. He then, turned around and walked in the opposite direction of where they probably were. 

* * *

Sosasa rubbed her head tiredly.

"The next time I see Seruru...Urgh, geez...I wonder where everyone else is though?" she thought for a moment. "I could look for them or I could beat them to the Keroro platoon! I'm sure we're close to them after all!"

And, having no idea where the Keroro platoon were, she ran away from the wrecked ship, hoping to find them before her platoon mates. 

* * *

Yakuku awoke, certain that his platoon mates had been seperated by the wreckage.

"Well, at least we're probably not dead." He brushed off the dirt from his yellow skin and adjusted his glasses.

"Knowing them, they're probably all searching for the rest of us, so I'll stay by my wrecked ship. It's easier to find some wrecked spaceship verses a Keronian after all." He reasoned, logically.

He sat down and waited. 

* * *

"It was not my fault. Really, it wasn't." Seruru kept telling himself. Thinking for a moment he decided it was best to try to make it up to his family. "I'll just go into one of those store things over there and purchase something to cool their nerves when they find me." He decided.

"Being a keronian with anti-barrier technology it should be fine to just grab something. I'm so wicked." He smiled. 

* * *

Kanini surprisingly was the last to wake up.

She at first examined the wreckage to see if any other keronians were in there. "I guess I have to go find them..." She trailed off and began, carefully searching, trying to remember where in fact the part of her ship was if she needed it. 

* * *

Yakuku waited for his teammates and sat on some of his ship's wreckage and trying to hide himself from prying pekoponian eyes.

In case their curiosity was stronger than his anti-barrier he had pushed the small part of his ship into a bush in the park and just sat down on a park bench.

Not many pekoponian's came buy the part of the park he had picked.

"I wonder how soon they'll be here..." He wondered.

A teenage pekoponian girl jogged by as if she were training for something.

_Do pekoponians train for battle too?_ Yakuku thought trying to distract himself from his lost family. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for them.

Watching the tan skin girl practice for battle and punch a nearby tree cheered him up a bit. She was obviously training for something and her battle spirit was almost admirable.

She was pretty cute too but no way was he going to admit something stupid like that.

"Got to win, it's the last competition of the season!" she chanted to herself, pacing her punches and her kicks with each breath she took.

"Win what?" As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it as his anti-barrier technology sub-consciously let her see him.

She paused for a moment and then gasped, eyes widening.

..._Frog._

* * *

"Where are they?" Kanini wondered irritably, looking around the sidewalk she stood on. There seemed to be no signs whatsoever of her teammates.

"Ruff!" A small, fluffy, dog like creature sniffed at her.

_It can see me?_ Kanini thought to herself, looking down at it. It didn't seem to have any sort of tag and was obviously a stray.

She leaned down to pet it and it wagged it's tail.

_It's so cute..._ She melted a bit, completely entranced, as she started petting it and actually smiling a bit. She had never seen something so wonderful and fluffy.

Getting distracted, she just continued petting the small tiny creature.

"Will you help me find my teammates?" she asked, not wanting to leave this small creature. It barked in approval.

"You're a smart thing aren't you..." She scratched it behind its ears. This creature was a sacred beautiful creation and must be protected at all costs. 

* * *

Seruru approached the ice cream shop and walked straight in.

"Hmm... Don't know much about these things... Maybe I should try it on my own..." He managed to weasel himself behind a counter and, while the pekoponian cashier wasn't looking, grabbed a cone and dished out a white sort of cream. "It looks gross..." He stuck out his tongue and took a lick. Pausing, he cherished the flavor.

_It was delicious!_

Forgetting about his friends. He casually left the shop as pekoponians screamed about the floating ice cream.

Eating it he felt his stomach hunger for more.

"Fine, I'll get some more." Getting side tracked by his hunger he entered the store next to the shop though.

"This isn't the same place..." he realized, sniffing the air and smelling a delicious flavor. A sign above him read 'curry shop'.

"Maybe this is a topping for that wonderful cream?" Having some ice cream left he stepped into the kitchen and stole some curry putting it onto the creamy confection.

His mouth became inflamed with the flavor.

It was single-handily the most delicious thing on the face of the universe. Nothing could compare.

"I have found my deity." He smiled. 

* * *

"No, no, no... not another weird thing!" the blonde girl moaned, kicking the root of the tree she was by harder than when she had been when she was practicing. "I thought I was all done with this after the doppelganger thing!"

"Doppelganger?" Yakuku asked, staring up at the very angry female.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone? I went back to martial arts and put my life back on the right track, didn't I?" she asked, "Please, don't turn into me also..." She begged.

Yakuku continued to stare blankly at her.

Pekoponian females were a bit weird.

"No, no, I wouldn't do that..." he assured her, raising his hands up defensively.

"Sure you won't... _I know you will_," the girl added under her breath. After a still, concentrated moment, she smiled. "All right, how about we do something? I'm a martial artist. I need a bit of extra practice, so... If I beat you, you have to agree to leave me alone, got it?"

"And if I beat you?"

The girl scoffed. "That's not going to happen."

Yakuku smiled. "Very well." _Might as well train a bit while I wait._ If he couldn't beat this pekoponian it meant he was no better than the Keroro platoon after all. "I agree to your wager since you seem pretty strong. Be careful though, I'm not in the best of moods." He smiled in a sort of sadistic way.

"Trust me. I'm not particularly cheery after seeing your face either," she said coolly. Without so much as a second to let him prepare, she charged at him.

With the little time he had to concentrate, he attempted to calculate and beat her every move.

There was no way he was losing this. 

* * *

Sosasa squeaked fearfully as rush hour began to set in.

_Thos was NOT this crowded when I started walking on it!_ she whined, crying hysterically as she attempted to evade the cars that roared by her. "No, no, don't touch me don't touch me _don't touch me!_" 

* * *

"What's this?" Wasusu stared perplexedly through the glass. "Uh..." He watched people wearing these strange outfits... _Is this how Pekoponian normally dress?_

Hats. Cowboy hats, in fact. That's what intrigued him the most.

He ran inside and helped himself to the hats, piling them over the other. One had a brown belt with fringe, one was blue, one had a llama _right_ on top of it...

"Can someone please take care of the little kid by the snowglobes?" the annoyed voice of the shop keeper asked one of the associates.

"What kid?"

"The kid with the ha-..."

They realized to their horror that all the hats seemed to float on their own.

"JIMINEY CRICKETS IT'S THE GHOST OF STINKY PETE!"

"SAVE THE GOATS!"

Wasusu eventually gave up wondering why everyone was screaming and running away with their hairy dogs over their heads. 

* * *

He lost.

"H-how did you do that?" Yakuku asked, panting. He ran the back of his hand against his mouth... _She's so strong..._

"I've been practicing since I was little," she replied.

_Ah, so it's more practice than me..._ he thought. He felt weird, inside and out. She had completely beaten him. It was impressive.

_No, no, I am not impressed by this. By her. Not at all._ He immediately felt his face turn hot just by looking up at her as she smiled.

"You were a pretty good match. I feel a lot better now that I've beaten you, thing." She smiled.

"I'm not called thing. My name is _Yakuku_," Yakuku replied irritably. He stopped short, not knowing why he wanted her to know his name.

"Asami. My name is Asami," she said casually. It seemed she as if she was more easy going towards him after a good sparring match.

_That's a pretty name. Suit's her. Wait, what was that? What is this..?!_

For the first time in Yakuku's life he realized how charming this girl was and how impressed he was by her.

He panicked.

_What the heck is this? Is this... No, there has to be a logical reason... Maybe something's wrong in my genetics? Why do I keep looking at her? Oh god it hurts, make it stop..._

"Thanks for the match." Asami told him, "Now can you go away as promised?"

"Y-yes, yes. I'll do that. After all, that was the deal," he assured her. "...That was a pretty good match though. It assisted me in learning quite a bit about you- a-about battle, I mean."

"I train a lot, I guess. It was a pretty good and fun battle." She nodded in agreement. "Since you promised not to turn into me, I suppose you could become helpful and spar again if you want." She paused for a moment. "Just a sec." She slipped her hand into her pocket, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote something down. "That's my phone number. Maybe we can meet in this park again and spar?" She suggested, handing it to the yellow frog. "I need the extra practice after all."

"Y-yes..." Yakuku didn't want to agree. He really didn't want too. But the extra practice seemed like a logical thing to want after he had been beaten so easily. He accepted the phone number and stared at it numbly.

She smiled and left.

Yakuku just put his hands to his head and screamed internally.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Talking to a pekoponian and even sort of befriending one.

And worst of all he couldn't get her out of his head.

He needed his teammates. He was in desperate need of their help. But strangely enough he didn't want to tell them about this awful weakness.

It must have been his genes. Something must have gone wrong.

After all, they had inherited the Keroro platoon's strengths...

...But what about their weaknesses?

"Where are you?" Yakuku just asked dejectedly, wanting to be distracted. He needed them to find him.

A drop of rain fell on his nonexistent nose.

_Oh, this could not have gone better._

* * *

"Well. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...How the heck did I end up here?" Wasusu wondered as he sat aboard a small raft in the middle of a lake. "Where did everyone go again?" 

* * *

"Milk, eggs, cheese, and basil…" Abigail studied over the list as she jogged back from the store, a weighty series of plastic bags in hand. "Yep, looks like I got everything."

All of the items on the shopping list had their English name followed by a transcript of the item's name written in hiragana, her mom's way of hoping to accustom her to the new language she was still struggling to master. She snorted a huff out of her nose in disillusionment, loathing the task of learning Japanese was an understatement.

It had started to rain torrentially as she returned home, making it more difficult to run. She drew her hood over her, rushing to a bus stop for temporary coverage so she could briefly set aside her groceries to pull the umbrella she brought out of her bag. It was as she was fumbling through the bag's contents for the umbrella that a conspicuously loud groan caught her attention. Following the source of the unsightly cry, she could faintly make out a small form at far the corner of the bus stop's shelter.

Her aqua-green eyes dilated as she made her way towards the shape. It was of a green hue and appeared to be in poor condition. Unsure if she should speak to it and fearing what would happened if she touched it, she nudged the small figure with the end of her umbrella, hoping to turn it over when-

"OWIE! HEY, WATCH IT, DOODY-FACE!" The shaped screamed in a voice akin to a kitten falling into a cooler.

Abigail jumped back and readied a defensive stance.

The shape stood up only to fall back down again, grunting in disgust. It looked up disgustedly and studied the girl with large, glimmering black eyes. Abigail could make out the creature's shape more clearly now. It appeared wet and amphibious, with bright emerald skin and a large, white spot on its face. The entity appeared to be a young girl of its species, with her delicate frame, bright, inquisitive gaze, and high, cutesy voice. She wore a yellow-green hat with ear flaps akin to that of an aviator's, with a distinct badge in the center of a star split in to two separate shades, a matching badge affixed to her chest. There was a small tail that protruded from the back of the figure as well, which brought to Abigail's mind the many days she had spent in summers past trying to catch tadpoles in the pond behind her old house.

"A-are you… alive?" Abigial ventured to ask, unsure of exactly WHAT the apparition before her was.

"Well, DUH, I'm alive, stupie!" The frog-child retorted. Her countenance then shifted to one of skepticism, "Wait, you can see me?"

Hearing the creature speak was strange enough, but then the shock fully hit her- that thing had addressed and responded to her in **her own language**.

"Hehe, guess I can," Abigail grinned nervously and raised a brow. She must've dehydrated herself again; suddenly her mother's incessant nagging to bring a water bottle with her when she went out made all the more sense. She looked closer at the probably illusory being and cocked her head, "but, what are you?"

"Nothing that's your business," the creature crossed her arms and raised her head with a small huff, "I'm Sosasa and that's all you need to know!"

She struggled to stand again only to fall over.

"Well, whatever you are, Sosassy…"

"SOSASA!"

"Well, whatever you are, Sosasa, you look beat up. Here, I have some first aid and bandages at home and it's only a block away. If you want I could run these groceries back and then pick up some bandages and medicine for you."

"Hmph, no good!" The frog-girl retorted. "I don't think your kind's medicine would heal me all too well, and I might be a little dead froggie by the time you get back! Ohhh, the aches… the pains!" She cried melodramatically, reeling back.

"Well if medicine won't help you, than what would?"

The small frog-like creature turned her face away, feigning as if she were to begin weeping, but in all reality to conceal a twisted grin that had crept across her face.

"Cheesecake…" Sosasa whispered, "I need cheesecake…"


End file.
